Love Revived
by funngurl
Summary: It's the Sequal to my poem I'm Sorry Kagome...my love for those of you who have been waiting. To those who haven't you can read it anyway! R


**Love Revived…Thank You Brother**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters

Before I start I must say that Baka means Idiot and mushue means stupid in Japanese!

HEY EVERYONE! It's me Funngurl I'm writing the fic based on my poem "I'm Sorry Kagome… My Love." YES IT'S THE SEQUEL! So Enjoy!

**Flashback**

"Inuyasha tell me the truth!" said a teary eyed girl as the moon reflected of the shimmering lake that the girl and the dog demon stood in front of…arguing.

"I am telling you the truth Kagome, now stop bugging me about it!" snapped a very annoyed dog demon. "I can't believe that! I saw you kissing Kikyo! Don't deny it! I know what I saw!" hollered Kagome tears now streaming down her face. "I already told you! She kissed me not the other way around!" Inuyasha shot back.

"Well then… do you love me!" asked Kagome harshly "What?" questioned Inuyasha as he spun around to face her. His face was almost as red as a cherry.

"Do you love me?" Kagome repeated. He turned away from her so she could not look him in the eye. He knew he couldn't tell her the truth…not yet. "No," he lied. "That's what I thought, you do love her! Bakayasha!" she snapped. "I DO NOT NOW LEAVE ME ALONE YOU STUPID WENCH!" he yelled.

Her eyes filled with tears again as they streamed down her already tear stained face. She felt a spark of anger inside. "SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!" she commanded as Inuyasha repeatedly fell to the ground.

"THAT'S IT!" Inuyasha screamed as he lost his temper. "I WISH...I WISH…I JUST WISH YOU WERE GONE! I'M SICK OF YOU! " he hollered he knew he didn't mean it and would probably feel guilty about it later but now he was too mad. He deep down inside he hoped she would forgive him. But his anger got the best of him and he turned and walked away leaving Kagome there at bay.

**The next day**

Naraku pondered thinking of how to get rid of that little nuisance, Inuyasha. Then he thought "Maybe if I get rid of the girl, Inuyasha will back away. I'll be rid of him for good. Yes, that could work MWA HA HA HA HA!

**Meanwhile**

It was a beautiful day. The sun shone brightly. The soft but cool breeze rustled through the leaves and gently whizzed through the grass.

Inuyasha was still pretty mad at Kagome but was pondering about whether he should apologize or not "Maybe I should apologize…I was a little harsh…WHAT AM I THINKING! She was asking for it!"

So Inuyasha and Kagome hadn't spoken to each other all morning. In fact, they tried to stay as far away from each other as possible. And they did stay away from each other… that is… until Inuyasha finally let go of his anger and decided to apologize.

He didn't know how he would do it but as he turned around, his eyes widened and his mind was instantly captured and controlled by someone. With that, he laughed manically and decided to have some fun.

He raced over to Kagome and kicked her from behind. She fell to the ground and looked up to see Inuyasha standing there laughing maniacally.

"Inuyasha?" the girl questioned "What's your problem? You can't be that mad!" she shrieked. He punched her knocking her to the ground.

"Oh yes I can!" he answered laughing again. 'This can't be Inuyasha, I know it' thought Kagome "Inuyasha what are you-Ahhhhh!" she said cut off by Inuyasha stabbing her in the back-literally-with his Tetsaga. She laid there gasping for air.

"Inuyasha," she said weakly "Why… are…y-you…" she gasped for breath between each word "doing…this?" "Because I am not Inuyasha," said Inuyasha err I mean… Naraku? Whatever anyway. 'I knew it wasn't him' thought Kagome.

"Naraku!" hollered the wounded girl Wow! You do have a brain, I'm surprised! Well you won't live long enough to use it!" hollered Naraku as he stabbed her once more and Kagome breathed her last.

Naraku let go of Inuyasha's mind. He fell to the ground gasping for air until he saw Kagome lying there blood surrounding her body.

**End of Flashback**

"Kagome!" he called taking her into his arms. Cradling her body next to his. He saw her wounds and he didn't feel her breathing. He knew she was…dead.

Tears filled his eyes. He couldn't…or at least didn't want to let himself believe she was actually…gone. Then he remembered what he had said "THAT'S IT, I WISH…I WISH…I JUST WISH YOU WERE GONE! I'M SICK OF YOU! " He had hollered.

"No," he said weakly, tears streaming down his face. I…I didn't mean it…" his voice trailed off. Then his expression changed to anger

"NARAKU!" he hollered as he made a fist and drove it into the ground. He left a hole about 10 centimeters deep in the soft soil that surrounded them. "It…It should've been me…me who was killed!" he screamed as tears contained to stream down his cheeks landing on the front of Kagome's uniform.

"I lied to her! Why did I say no? Why couldn't I have just said I Love You? Three simple words. I Love You Kagome! I do and…I'm sooooooo sorry…my love," he said his eyes watering.

He left her there. He could no longer look at her in this condition without going completely insane. He was now looking at a picture of her. She looked so alive and…happy. He was standing right beside her smiling. He was far away from her now. Well…far enough so that he couldn't see her.

Shessomaru and Rin were walking along as Rin was running beside him smiling. Just then Shessomaru and Rin saw Kagome. "Kagome!" called Rin. "Master Shessomaru, its Kagome! Is she sleeping?" asked Rin with a cute innocent face. "Yes, would it make you happy if I woke her up?" asked Shessomaru. "Yes it would," answered Rin with a wide smile. "Alright," said Shessomaru.

With a simple touch of his sword, he brought her back to life. "Come on Rin," he said as he turned and walked away. Rin followed happily "Thank you Master Shessomaru," she said with a smile.

Kagome opened her eyes just to see Shessomaru's back getting further away from her. She smiled, and then she wondered. Where was Inuyasha?

As she was walking around she saw him sitting there. He was facing away from her… again. She saw him holding her picture of her with tears slowly dripping on to it.

She smiled softly. Then she got an evil grin on her face. She quietly crept up behind him and said "Inuyasha sit!" he fell to the ground only to hear a familiar voice behind him laughing. He looked and it was…Kagome!

He smiled then rushed to his feet and embraced her. "Kagome I'm so sorry about everything," he said tears of joy now streaming down his face. "I'm sorry about what I said and how I lied to you. I-I-I DO LOVE YOU! MORE THAN ANYTHING ON EARTH! YOU'RE MY WORLD KAGOME…AND I WOULD NEVER GIVE YOU UP FOR ANYTHING!" he said finally letting her go.

She smiled. "I love you to Inuyasha," she said smiling. "But…how are you alive?" he asked "Your brother helped me. Inuyasha looked surprised for a minute. "Shessomaru?" then he just smiled a soft smile "Thank you brother…I'll never forget this"

Shessomaru smiled as if he could sense Inuyasha's words. He looked at the ground smiling. 'Your welcome' he thought as Rin was skipping along laughing cheerfully.

_**The End**_

Well did u like it? Please review because I wrote a poem but that was all. So review!


End file.
